


Sad Song

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Series: Lashton to We The Kings [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom





	Sad Song

_You & I_

_We're like fireworks and symphonies in the sky_

_With you I'm alive_

_Like all the missing pieces of my heart finally collide_

Luke hadn't realized how much of himself he has invested in Ashton. It didn't hit him until he was lying in his bunk at 3 in the morning, thinking about how much has changed since he was the excitable 15 year old. These so called 'most important years of your life' had been crowded with Ashton. Given that it was also shared with their other best friends and band mates, they always were together.

Both boys dealt with levels of depression that they will have to deal with their entire lives, but facing it together made at least Luke feel alive. He remembered the night they talked about their mental issues. The pact they made to each other through thick and thin. It may be cheesy a life that felt like a bad romance movie or a generic love song, but that was better than feeling like a sad song. 


End file.
